Rick Story vs. Brock Jardine
The first round began and they touched gloves. Story landed a blocked high kick. Jardine blocked another. Four thirty-five. Story stuffed a single. Four fifteen as Story landed a jab. Story landed a right. Four minutes. Jardine landed a body kick. Three thirty-five left. Story landed a single. Three fifteen. Story had the back. He had one hook. Three minutes. They're right on top of some blood on the mat, probably Gambino's. Two thirty-five. Story still wants that second hook. Two fifteen. "Elbow!" Story lost the hook. Two minutes remaining. Story kneed the body. They stood and broke. Nice escape from Jardine. One thirty-five. Story landed a left. One fifteen. Jardine stuffed a single. One minute. Thirty-five. Story landed a body kick eating a counter right cross. Fifteen. Jardine blocked a high kick. The first round ended, 10-9 Story. Jardine's cornerman John Hackleman wanted more combos. The second round began and they touched gloves. Story blocked a high kick. Four thirty-five. Story got a good single and had the back with four fifteen. Jardine was standing. Four minutes. Story had one hook. Jardine was still standing, nope. Story kneed the leg there. Three thirty-five. They broke. Three fifteen. Three minutes left. Story landed a body kick. Jardine blocked a high kick. Story got a good takedown again, had the back. Two thirty-five. Story had one hook. "Elbow!" Two fifteen. Two minutes. The crowd began to boo a bit. One thirty-five. Story kneed the leg dragging Jardine back down. They broke. One fifteen. One minute. Jardine blocked a body kick. Thirty-five as Story landed a left. Jardine blocked a high kick there. Story got a double to half-guard. Fifteen. Jardine regained guard. Jardine landed a good upkick. The second round ended, 10-9 Story. "Go for the knockout," Hackleman told Jardine. The third round began. Story blocked the high kick. Four thirty-five as Story got a single. Jardine turtled up. Story landed three rights to the body. Story landed a left as Jardine stood. Story stuffed a single, turtled him up. Four minutes. They clinched up there. Jardine stuffed a double landing a left on the break. Story was slowing a bit. Story landed a body kick. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Jardine landed a right. "Hands up!" Story landed a left. He kneed the body. Both men were tired. Story landed four rights, dragged Jardine down. He worked a D'arce, a modified guillotine. He lost it. Jardine turtled up. Two thirty-five. Story kneed the body twice and another. Jardine stood. Two fifteen. Jardine landed a spinning back kick to the groin, Story needed to take a moment. They continued. Story landed a right hook to the body, two minutes. Story landed a hard body kick, stuffed a single turtling him up there. He kneed the body. One thirty-five. Three rights to the body and they broke. Jardine blocked a high kick. Story dropped Jardine with a right, they stood. One fifteen. One minute left. Jardine tripped, Story had the back. Story went for an armbar in a scramble. Thirty-five. Story wanted a Russian belly-down armbar or a triangle. Fifteen. Jardine escaped going for a leglock and the third round ended. 10-9 Story, 30-27 Story.